Problem: $g(x) = 3x^{2}+7x$ $h(x) = 6x^{2}+3x-f(x)$ $f(n) = 7n^{2}+3n-g(n)$ $ g(h(-3)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-3)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-3) = 6(-3)^{2}+(3)(-3)-f(-3)$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(-3)$ $f(-3) = 7(-3)^{2}+(3)(-3)-g(-3)$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(-3)$ $g(-3) = 3(-3)^{2}+(7)(-3)$ $g(-3) = 6$